pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Flik
Flik is the protagonist of A Bug's Life. ''A Bug's Life'' In the film, Flik is an odd, inventive ant who is desperate to make a difference to his colony's way of life. He is also sweet to Princess Atta and has a crush on her, but has a tendency of making things worse for himself. He does this by accidentally destroying the pile of food for the grasshoppers, and then causing the leader, Hopper, to double the offering that has to be completed by the end of autumn. During his trial, the royal council reprimands him with Atta sentencing Flik to dig in the tunnels for one month, but Flik suggests recruiting "bigger bugs" to help fight the grasshoppers away. After the royal council approves his idea (assuming that Flik would not be around to cause any more trouble), Flik leaves Ant Island and ventures to the city (rubbish under a caravan), where he mistakes a recently fired circus troupe for warriors when some of them do an act based on Robin Hood. After Flik returns to Ant Island with the circus troupe, he introduces the ants to the troupe, but the troupe refuses to believe the reason Flik has recruited them and fly across the stream from the Ant Island, with Flik in pursuit. After a nearly fatal encounter with a bird in which Dot, Atta's little sister, is saved by the circus bugs, Flik is given the privilege to speak with Atta herself, in which Atta apologizes to Flik for her misjudgement. Learning from Atta that Hopper is afraid of birds, Flik comes up with an idea and tell the circus bugs that they will build a makeshift bird, controlled from the inside, to scare Hopper away, as long as they keep the idea secret from the rest of the colony. The idea goes into motion and, during the process, Flik is shown acting awkwardly around Atta and staring lovingly at her. After the bird is complete, the ants celebrate and Atta thanks Flik for finding the "warrior bugs," getting their antennas tangled. But when the circus troupe's leader, P.T. Flea, arrives at the island in search for them, Flik's mistake is made public to the colony. An upset Atta sees Flik through his lies and regrettably has him banished, this time for good. Downhearted, Flik leaves Ant Island with the circus troupe. However, Dot catches up with him, and tells him that Hopper, who invaded the island with his grasshoppers, will kill her mother, the Queen, after they have finished gathering food. The circus bugs suggest using the false bird, but Flik says it won't work, much to their shock, and acknowledges that the colony was right to kick him out for being such a screw-up and doesn't want to do anything, believing they will be better off without him, but when Dot brings him a rock and uses his words from the beginning from the film, Flik feels better and is motivated to return to Ant Island, where he, Dot, and the Blueberries climb aboard the "bird" and take control the model. The plan almost works, but the "bird" misdirects and crashes into the circus wagon, freeing P.T., who sees the "bird" and sets it on fire, prompting Flik to crash-land the "bird." Hopper, realizing that he has been tricked, hires his henchman Thumper to savagely beat up Flik when Flik confesses that he is responsible for the mayhem. Despite the injuries he has sustained, in the film's turning point, Flik redeems himself by standing up to Hopper, exposes his plot to kill the Queen, and states how ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers, but are awesome creatures who are strong in number. Flik's speech astonishes every ant in the colony, including Princess Atta. Infuriated by Flik's defiance, Hopper knocks Flik down, giving the blue ant more injuries. Before Hopper can squish Flik, Atta rushes in to stop him, tells him to leave, and helps Flik up, commending him for his bravery. Inspired by Flik's speech, the ants and the circus bugs take a stand against Hopper's gang and scare the grasshoppers away. Flik and the other ants seize Hopper and shove him into the circus cannon, but the rain falls, prompting the ants to run for it, but Flik is still injured and collapses while running. As Atta rushes over to help Flik up, a humiliated and vengeful Hopper then pops out of the cannon and takes Flik hostage as he flies away. The circus bugs attempts to give chase, but are unable to do so as they end up being stuck in a tree. However, Flik is rescued by Atta, whom he instructs her to take him across the stream to the other side where he has previously encountered the bird. As Atta watches worriedly, Flik faces Hopper, who backs him to the bird's nest and chokes him. As the bird picks up Hopper in its beak, Atta quickly pulls Flik to safety, and they cringe as the bird lowers Hopper into the beaks of its chicks. When spring comes, the circus bugs prepare to leave, and P.T. Flea asks Flik if he is sure he can't come on a tour with them, to which Flik answers that he belongs to the island, as well as with Atta, who has since made up with him. The circus bugs thank Flik and, along with the ants, applaud at him for his heroism and intelligence. Atta then approaches Flik and kisses him, choosing him as her mate. Flik then rushes over to help Heimlich, who has emerged out of a cocoon, still a caterpillar, but now with small butterfly wings, into the air. As Flik waves good-bye to his friends, he is taken to a tree root by Dot and Atta for a better view. Personality Flik is a nerdy, inventive ant who wants to make a difference to his colony's way of life, but has a tendency to make things worse in the process. His inventions include a telescope created by wrapping a blade of grass around a dew drop; an automatic harvester; several items of traveler's gear; and the bird-shaped aircraft used to terrify the grasshoppers. He is friends with Dot and the Circus Bugs, and the Blueberries. Flik was also very kind and caring to his friends. He is also kind, sweet, clever, joyful, adorable, fun-loving and handsome. Sometimes, Flik can be scared of Hopper, but he was more than willing to eventually stand up to him which led the other ants on a revolt to stop the grasshopper's bullying once and for all. Appearance Flik is a tall sky blue ant with blue eyes and a blue tongue. Like all ants, he also has two antennas, a thorax and an abdomen. ''It's Tough to Be a Bug! Flik appears in the show as the host. He educates the audience on why bugs shouldn't be seen as pests, but more as friends. Trivia *In an outtake during the end credits, Flik yells Buzz Lightyear's catchphrase "To Infinity and Beyond!" because he just couldn't resist. *Flik appears as a host for ''Disney Sing-Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *Flik and Heimlich appear in an outtake of Toy Story 2, where they express their excitement about the making of the sequel to their film before Buzz swipes them down on the leaf that they're standing on. Oddly enough, in Toy Story 2, toys of Flik and some of the circus bugs appear in Al's Toy Barn. *Flik appears during the end credits of Cars as a small blue car. *Dave Foley, who provides the voice of Flik, originally tried out for the role of Slim the walking stick, but that role went to David Hyde Pierce instead and Foley got the role of the main character. *In the movie's first draft, Flik was a red ant named Red, who was part of the circus gang. *In a episode of House of Mouse, Donald Duck has a Flik costume, and the Magic Mirror comments, "You're really starting to bug me." *He is the first Pixar protagonist and Pixar character to wish his life would end. Quotes Gallery Flik0001.png Flik0002.png|Flik explains to Dot that life is like a seed growing into a plant. Flik0003.png Flik0004.png Flik0005.png bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3514.jpg|"Warrior Bugs!" Flik0006.png|Flik realizing that the warrior bugs he hired are really circus bugs Flik0007.png Flik0008.png|Flik realizing what he wants to do first for his plan. Flik0009.png|Even though he has been bruised and tortured by Thumper, Flik has the courage to stand up to Hopper. Carl's Jr rules.gif Flik-animatronic-ITTBAB.jpg|An animatronic Flik looking at the audience of It's Tough to Be a Bug! while upside down in a hole. Dot-atta-the-queen-flik.jpg Flikconceptart01.png|Concept art Flikconceptart02.png|Concept art Flikconceptart03.png|Concept art Flikconceptart04.png|Concept art Flik0010.png CgVkIoOVAAAWl2U.jpg a_bugs_life_flik-1024x768.jpg fr:Tilt he:פליק (באג לייף) it:Flik pl:Flik pt:Flik pt-br:Flik ru:Флик Category:A Bug's Life Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Toy Story 2 Characters